El principe sin reino y la princesa que no era princesa
by the true greenjacket
Summary: Maki trata tímidamente de acercarse más a Nico con la esperanza de poder llegar a confesarle sus sentimientos. Sin darse cuenta que a su vida, estaba a punto de llegar alguien que cambiaría las reglas del juego. ¿podrá la princesa escarlata hacer frente al príncipe de la noche?
1. Chapter 1

El príncipe sin reino y la princesa que no era princesa

capitulo 1

-No es como si te estuviera proponiendo que tengamos una cita...-

La pelirroja quinceañera Nishikino Maki, virtuosa de la música y de familia acomodada le extendía unos boletos de cine a la un par de años mayor (aunque no lo aparentaba) Yazawa Nico, presidenta del club de "investigación del fenómeno idol" y al igual que Maki integrante del grupo de idols de la academia Otonokizaka: "Muse"

Le había tomado mucho esfuerzo el hacer el acopio de voluntad necesario para atreverse a hacer aquella propuesta a su "compañera" de grupo, No podía evitar sentir a cada instante que estaba haciendo un ridículo monumental.

-Y entonces ¿porqué quieres que yo valla contigo?- preguntó Nico, hallándose un tanto extrañada ante la propuesta. Maki no era una persona a la que se le vieran este tipo de actitudes "amigables" a menudo, aunque desde que era parte de Muse un cierto esfuerzo por cambiár de actitud podía notarse en ella.

Maki miró a un lado mientras explicaba.

-Bueno… Koizumi-san y Hoshizora-san estan estudiando, Kousaka-san tiene que ayudar en la tienda de su familia, Sonoda-san siempre está comprometida con el club de arquería Minami-san tiene su trabajo en Akihabara y...-

-¿Estás diciendo que soy la única Vaga que no tiene nada que hacer?- Preguntó Nico en tono áspero.

-No, no es eso lo que quiero decir… es solo que tengo dos boletos y me da flojera ir sola o invitar a alguno de mis… "conocidos"- Intentó aclarar Maki, tratando decirlo en una manera que no sonara suplicante.

-Está bien. Encontrémonos frente a los cines el sábado, la verdad, desde que estamos con esto de "Muse" no he vuelto a ir al cine o hacer ese tipo de cosas como lo hacía antes- Dijo Nico tratando de colar una "verdad a medias" acerca de su vida anterior a pertenecer a Muse. Lo cierto era que antes de Muse, rara vez salía de su casa a algún lugar que no fueran locales de videojuegos o tiendas de temática otaku. Pero ahora Nico estaba "un poco" más interesada en salir y poner en movimiento su vida social... O más bien… Estaba desesperada por ello.

Pero entonces una duda asaltó a Nico.

-¿Porqué te da flojera invitar a tus conocidos? Tu familia es… como "Jet-Set" debes conocer a un montón de gente bastante "Cool"- Preguntó Nico dirigiendo a Maki una mirada curiosa y expectante. Obviamente sabía de antemano que Maki era una persona medio huraña y de actitud altiva, que no gustaba de involucrarse con los demás. Pero Nico quería conocer los detalles. su compañera era una persona que le inspiraba una extraña fascinación, era rica, era hermosa, era talentosa, era sobria y elegante. Como un personaje que se hubiera escapado de las páginas de un manga shojo. y Nico no era la única en notarlo, ella siempre terminaba llamando la antención de todo el mundo y eso le despertaba una mezcla agridulce de envidia y admiración.

-Es precisamente por eso… esa gente… se pasa de "Cool"- Explicó Maki en pocas palabras. No era algo de lo que quisiese explayarse en detalles, pensar en eso le traía recuerdos de un montón de escenas desagradables que prefería dejar atrás. Ahora solo quería enfocarse en el presente y su presente era Muse, ese montón de loquillas corriendo trás un sueño que de una u otra manera habían revivido en su corazón sentimientos que creía olvidados.

Especialmente Nico.

Se quedaron mirando la una a la otra por un rato, hasta que Maki repentinamente desvió la mirada y se apresuró a tomar sus cosas e irse de allí despidiéndose y retirándose aparentando su habitual aire de sobria seriedad. Pero que por dentro estallaba de la felicidad.

Nico se quedó a solas en el salón del club, tenía un montón de cosas por hacer, pero solo se quedó meditando mirando a la puerta por la que Maki había salido.

Los mejores años de su vida en la preparatoria se le habían ido en un suspiro, no todo había sido en vano, la repentina aparición de Muse, le había devuelto las esperanzas de alcanzar su sueño mas anhelado. Pero a veces llegaba a sentir que algo le hacía falta, que algo no terminaba de encajar en su vida a pesar de todo lo que se esforzaba en trabajar hasta el más mínimo detalle de su proyecto para convertirse en "la idol número uno del universo"

Dejó un hondo suspiro en aquel lugar, apagó el ordenador y recogió sus cosas para irse.

"Quizás... si empiezo a estar mas cerca de ella, algo de esa aura de princesa de cuento se me pegue..."

-0-

Él desde hace tiempo necesitaba "un tiempo" para reflexionar. Pero ahora tenía demasiado. Los dos brazos y ambas piernas enyesados, su rostro totalmente vendado y solo pudiendo ver por un ojo, con varias sondas supliendo sus necesidades fisiológicas básicas y el ambiente extremadamente calmado y silencioso de un hospital en las afueras.

De todos los que iban en el coche él fue quién salió peor parado, por cubrir con su cuerpo a la chica ebria que iba a su lado se llevó una buena dosis de contusiones, fracturas y laceraciones. La desdichada, ni lo fue a visitar después de eso.

Vivía desde hace poco en Japón, pero ya se había acostumbrado a Las luces, el bullicio, las fiestas en en los pisos altos de los rascacielos de Shibuya. extrañaba enormemente todo aquello.

Especiamente la música y el baile, que sin duda eran los mayores deleites de su vida, pero en el estado que quedó su cuerpo era posible que no pudiera volver a disfrutarlos como antes.

Sentía que iba a enloquecer.

Yamagata Jouji, sus "amigos" le decían "ouji"(príncipe) como un juego de palabras, y a la vez una broma un tanto cruel acerca de su destino.

Príncipe era poco menos que una forma adecuada para referirse al Hijo único del Sr. Yamagata el poderoso dueño del Holding Yamagata enterprises, reconocido a nivel mundial en el entorno de las finanzas y toda una institución dentro del mundo empresarial japonés.

Tras una infancia de ir viajando por toda Europa y Estados Unidos, apenas si sus rasgos físicos le recordaban a Jouji que era japonés. En ese entonces, Japón era para él un recuerdo borroso acerca de una casa enorme de estilo occidental, y de unos padres que apenas si llegaba a ver un par de veces por semana. Sus padres eran gente que siempre estaba "trabajando" así como él mismo estaría una vez que concluyese con su educación, como todo un principe que habría de sucederlos a la cabeza del monumental emporio.

Cuando la noticia llegó.

La burbuja de los créditos inmobiliarios había estallado, empresas financieras con más de cien años de historia se declaraban en quiebra, el pánico cundía en Wall Street. Lo inimaginable se convertía en cruda realidad a cada instante.

El colosal holding Yamagata enterprises sencillamente desapareció, de repente todos le dieron la espalda al antes respetado Sr. Yamagata. Una orgía de puñaladas por la espalda fue aquello, de un momento a otro nadie tuvo memoria para los favores debidos, o los acuerdos tácitos de lealtad. Lo único que importaba era la Liquidez y deshacerse de las carteras de activos tóxicos.

Una Racha de mala suerte se parecía a caerse por las escaleras, perdió lo que había trabajado toda su vida, su esposa le pidió el divorcio, sus ex socios comenzaron a perseguirlo para usarlo como chivo expiatorio de todas sus "operaciones sucias" al Sr Yamagata al final solo le quedaba su hijo, con el que terminó regresando a Japón y viviendo en un edificio de apartamentos propiedad de su padre (el abuelo de Jouji) trabajando como conserjes encargados de la limpieza y el mantenimiento.

Tras pasar todos estos tragos amargos, las cosas por fin parecían haberse calmado. No tenían en qué caerse muertos, pero tanto Jouji como su padre eran gente de mundo. Aún conservaban muchos contactos y se las arreglaban para moverse en los estratos altos del "Jet-set" de Tokyo intercambiando favores, arreglando encuentros, pasando información y exprimiendo todo el jugo a su "red social"

Pero aún cuando se las arreglaba para pasarla muy bién Jouji se sentía un tanto a la deriva, no estaba muy seguro de que rumbo debía tomar en la vida, Le faltaba mucho para completar sus estudios y no tenía dinero para continuarlos, su padre no quería verlo envuelto en el mundo financiero, tampoco tenía alguna sugerencia que lo guiara. Solo le había dicho que se enfocara en lo más importante:

"haz de ti mismo una gran persona y consigue verdaderos amigos"

No estando seguro de nada, se dedicó a disfrutar de su vida en Japón. Pasar tiempo con la gente Joven del circulo social de su padre y asistir a todas las fiestas que podía. Una vida realmente "principesca" aunque en el fondo estaba conciente de que todo era una farsa.

Y en una de tantas salidas con "amigos" llegó el accidente y...

-0-

-Pe… Pero ¿Porqué tengo que hacer esto?- Preguntó Maki ligeramente ruborizada y bastante incómoda en el uniforme de enfermera.

-Prometiste que nos ayudarías en el Hospital si te conseguíamos boletos para esa película española y te dejábamos ir a verla el sábado. Eso sin contar todo el tiempo libre que siempre nos pides para hacer las cosas de tu grupo musical...- Respondió con tono serio el padre de Maki.

-Somos médicos, trabajamos con gente enferma, así que ya debes ir acostumbrándote al olor del desinfectante, la sangre, el vomito y lo demás. Vamos, que solo vas a hacer un cuarto de turno de enfermera dos veces por semana...- Aclaró afablemente pero con firmeza la madre de Maki.

-¿Dos veces por semana?!- Preguntó sorprendida Maki, que sintió como se desmoronaban muchos de los planes que tenía en mente para su tiempo libre.

Sin decir nada mas, los padres guiaron a su hija a la sección de habitaciones en las que debía de prestar guardia y solo la dejaron en medio de un largo y solitario pasillo con un...

-¡Buena suerte!-

Jouji tenía cosas muy serias en las cuales reflexionar, el rumbo que debía tomar su vida. La sabiduría de su padre y abuelo, ¿cómo debía hacer para encontrar verdaderos amigos?. Cuando de pronto la visión de un ángel envió todo eso a la papelera de reciclaje mental...

-Con permiso...- Dijo aquella hermosura inenarrable con una voz profunda y melíflua que le salía desde lo mas hondo de su frondoso pecho, entró en la habitación y comenzó a tomar los datos de los instrumentos médicos en una planillera, Jouji no pudo pronunciar ni media palabra. (Y aunque hubiera querido no hubiera podido, las cirugías reconstructivas de su rostro le habían inhabilitado para mover la boca temporalmente).

Solo podía con la visión de su único ojo libre, perderse por los contornos de la figura de aquel bello ser, de su rostro, de sus cabellos rojizos, de sus ojos profundos, de sus piernas laaaaaaaaaaaaargas y de todas esas partes de las que no es caballeroso hablar en público.

una experiencia que estaba a punto de llevar a Jouji al borde mismo de la locura.

Borde que rebasó y lo arrojó a un abismo… un abismo cachondo y calenturiento, cuando ella su subió en la cama y puso su cuerpo muy cerca de él para ajustarle los soportes de sus brazos enyesados...

El Indiscreto monitor de actividad cardiaca, reveló un aumento anormal en el ritmo de los latidos de Jouji. Pero ella no lo notó debido a su inexperiencia en ámbito médico.

Ella hizo un par de cosas más...

Y entonces se fue.

Y Jouji se quedó solo y atormentado en aquella fría habitación de hospital.

**Esta es una historia que escribí mas o menos para cuando se lanzó el 6th PV, y Maki estaba en la cúspide de su fama. está ambientado en un periodo de tiempo que podría ubicarse entre el final de la primera temporada y el inicio de la segunda. Para entonces ya me había dado cuenta que casi todos los fanfics Maki y NicoXMaki, eran demasiado iguales entre sí, y demasiado iguales a casi todos los fanfics de "Parejas" donde las cosas ya están demasiado dadas. **

**De modo que para este fanfic, puse muchos elementos experimentales en la narración y como resultado, a unos les gustó, otros lo odiaron y unos pocos quedaron totalmente perdidos y no entendieron que fué lo que sucedió en la trama y porqué termina así.**

**Lo voy a publicar de a poquitos, al volverlo a leer lo encontré con muchos errores, cosas que sobran y otras que le faltan, casi que voy a tener que volverlo a escribir.**


	2. Chapter 2

capítulo 2

Se llegó la tarde del sábado, Maki no quería parecer desesperada así que solo llegó al cine… con hora y media de anticipación.

Pero casi se le sale el corazón del susto cuando se dio cuenta que al otro lado de la calle, ya estaba Nico recostada contra un muro mirando su móvil. Maki pensó rápidamente en esconderse, pero era inútil: su vestido blanco de una pieza que dejaba sus hombros descubiertos, junto con su sombrero blanco y sus zapatos blancos de tacón, resplandecían con el sol y creaban un gran contraste fulgurante que resaltaba en toda la calle y en ocasiones al trasluz daba la impresión de contemplar su silueta desnuda.

-¿Y… en donde es la fiesta de disfraces?- Preguntó Nico quien había llegado con una vestimenta más bien de colores obscuros, con unos pantalones cortos un saco gris y un chaleco negro, rematado por unos botines de cuero negro y unas gafas obscuras a juego.

-Es un poco temprano… ¿No?- Dijo Maki tratando de contrarrestar el sarcasmo del comentario de Nico.

-Esto… Creo que sí… Jajaja… no había venido por aquí a menudo, así que vine temprano para ubicar los cines y no perderme… ya sabes… "logística" le llaman...- contestó Nico haciendo toda clase de gestos y maromas graciosas, para tratar de dispersar el ambiente tenso provocado al quedar en evidencia que era una desocupada.

-Entonces… ¿Que hacemos ahora?- Preguntó Maki mientras ensortijaba su ya ensortijadisimo cabello.

-Por ahora, hacernos a la sombra… Que eres un peligro radiactivo con ese vestido… aunque te queda bien.- Dijo Nico mientras caminaba en dirección a la sombra.

Un jardín floreció en el corazón de Maki.

Comenzó la proyección de… "La sirenita lesbiana" Nico hizo gesto de extrañeza preguntándose que clase de película la habían traído a ver, y miraba a Maki de cuando en cuando, quien observaba atenta la pantalla.

Conforme avanzaba la película, la atención de Maki se alejaba de la película de dibujos animados y se centraba en el rostro de Nico iluminado por la luz reflejada de la pantalla. Era la muñequita más dulce que pudiera haber, aunque Nico era un poco mayor que Maki había algo muy "aniñado" en ella, su cuerpo tan menudito y su baja estatura, junto con su actitud tan divertida y jovial. También aquella malicia que demostraba con frecuencia, hacían de ella algo sumamente adorable.

Quisiera comerse ese rostro a besos allí mismo.

Desde la primera vez que la vio, algo en ella le había llamado la atención, no sabría decir con exactitud que era, pero entre mas la conocía, más tiempo ocupaba en sus pensamientos. Cuando parecía que lo sabía todo acerca de ella, siempre aparecía algo nuevo que la tomaba por sorpresa; su talento para la costura, su habilidad en la cocina. Era una especie de "mini esposa perfecta"

¿Esposa?

Maki a veces tenía miedo de dejarse llevar por las continuas fantasías que llenaban su cabeza. Ella y Nico eran solamente… ¿amigas? Maki se lamentaba amargamente por su carácter, no podía actuar con esa calidez y confianza con la que se trataban Rin y Hanayo por ejemplo, o las Muse de segundo año. Para completar, cuando estaba a solas con Nico, su timidez se disparaba a la estratosfera y todo se convertía en una lucha para no dejarse derrumbar por la vergüenza.

Su única esperanza, era que con el tiempo, con paciencia, pudiera estrechar sus lazos con Nico… hasta que algún día… algún día...

Sus manos se tocaron cuando fueron al tiempo al bote de las palomitas, Nico solo sonrió y tomó unas palomitas primero, Maki tardó unos instantes antes de retirar su mano y desistir de volver a tomar palomitas, de a momentos, observaba el dorso de su mano que había tocado la mano de Nico.

"tómense de las manos y acerquen sus mejillas como si fueran a darse un beso" Había dicho Kotori "es solo fanservice a los fans les encantará" Había agregado Nozomi… Maki se comía la cabeza preguntándose si esas dos sabían algo, había algo extraño en ellas, algo "hiperfemenino" eran tan intuitivas y perceptivas, se sentía como ser vigilada por ojos de halcón. Además de que eran jodidamente guapas. Y aunque su corazón estaba con Nico, eso no impedía que de vez en cuando se le fueran los ojos con los muslos de Kotori o el escote de Nozomi. Honoka también tenía una carita muy linda, y en cuanto a las demás...

-Oye… Cierra la boca que vas a babear las palomitas...- Le dijo Nico con disimulo. Maki tuvo un tremendo escalofrío al sentir ese susurro en su oído, la corriente de aire caliente procedente de su boca… ¡de su boca! era como la caricia de los dioses. Maki cruzó sus piernas discretamente mientras hacía de tripas corazón para guardar la compostura.

Los créditos estaban en español, por lo que no entendían nada. Aún así los vieron hasta el final porque la canción estaba muy buena. Al salir de la sala de cine, Nico aún se estaba carcajeando y agarrándose la barriga.

-Jojojo! pero que buena estuvo "y yo soy carioca la cantaora" jojojo!- decía Nico mientras Maki intentaba forzar una sonrisa en su rostro. Pensó que se trataría de algo más "romántico" en lugar de una comedia ácida, muy ácida. En la que las lesbianas, no quedaban precisamente muy bien paradas...

-Gracias… no pensé que me fuera a divertir tanto- Dijo Nico repentinamente antes de irse y dejar a Maki alucinando y flotando entre nubes llevada por angelitos desnudos...

-0-

Llegó el gran día, los vendajes fueron retirados y Jouji pudo contemplar su nuevo rostro.

-Oh… Rayos...- Jouji no pudo soportarlo ni tres segundos y apartó la mirada del espejo.

-Aún está hinchado, le falta cicatrizar por dentro, en unos días no vas a parecer una papa humana.- Dijo el cirujano mientras revisaba los resultados de su trabajo. Que ciertamente era asombroso al no haber dejado rastro alguno de corte o cicatriz.

Pero su rostro era lo que menos preocupaba a Jouji, lo que realmente lo tenía mal… era que iba a dejar el hospital. Y solo había podido ver en un par de ocasiones a aquella angelical enfermera suplente. A la que no había podido decirle nada.

Se había planteado toda clase de escenarios, para llegar a conocerla mejor. Pero el maldito hospital a decenas de kilómetros de su apartamento era un gran, gran impedimento. Y aún cuando se las arreglara para rondar por ahí corría el riesgo de parecer un maldito stalker. Aunque se lo llegó a plantear seriamente, volverse una sombra y tomar fotos desde el cobijo de las tinieblas. Pero no. Él era "el príncipe" y un "príncipe" no hacía esas cosas.

Se lamentó un poco, seguramente al ser enfermera, sería una muchacha humilde que nunca en la vida se aparecería en esos ambientes de niños ricos en los que él se movía. Ahora debía mirar hacia adelante. No tenía motivo para quejarse, el ambiente en el que se movía estaba repleto de chicas bonitas, seguramente si seguía conociendo gente y contactos, muy pronto encontraría novia. Aunque también era cierto, que las chicas de Japón, eran un tanto raras… y las tácticas de ligue que funcionaban en Europa aquí no parecían ser efectivas.

Jouji se puso la ropa que le había traído su padre, le dio las gracias al personal que encontró en su camino de salida del hospital, por las puertas acristaladas pudo ver que el día estaba gris y deprimente, haciendo juego perfectamente con su alma...

El sistema automático abrió las puertas y en ese momento se cruzaron. Ella entrando, él saliendo. Ella estaba en uniforme de escuela… Estaba preciosa… Con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, algo bueno le había pasado. Él giró la cabeza y pudo comprobar que se veía tan bien de ida como de venida.

"Pero que falda más corta! debería ser ilegal andar con eso por la calle!"

El Sr. Yamagata notó a su hijo más raro que de costumbre de regreso a casa.

-Sé que fue algo duro, pero lo que importa es que saliste adelante.- le dijo el Sr. Yamagata a su hijo.

-Lo entiendo padre, hemos pasado por cosas peores antes. En realidad estaba pensando en si me perdí mucho de la movida social mientras estuve ausente, es que ni al facebook me podía meter.- dijo Jouji mientras trataba de acomodarse sus lentes.

El Sr. Yamagata sonrió disimuladamente y siguió conduciendo.

Al llegar al edificio todo estaba muy silencioso, ya había anochecido y se veían muy pocas luces, el Sr. Yamagata le dijo a su Hijo que se adelantara y sacara algo de beber del refrigerador. Jouji giró las llaves del apartamento buscó el interruptor y al accionarlo...

-SORPRESA!-

Jouji se sorprendió, varias personas que había conocido y algunos de los inquilinos del edificio le habían organizado una fiesta sorpresa. Fue muy grato volver a encontrarse con un par de amigos europeos, los inquilinos le habían traído varios regalos.

Fue un chasco no poder beber alcohol con los demás debido a que aún tomaba alguna medicación. Pero aún así brindó con gusto.

Cuando hubo pasado un rato y algunos empezaron a irse a sus casas, Jouji se puso de pié para mirar por la gran vista del principal ventanal del apartamento. Sus amigos le habían dado aliento, aunque también fue duro comprobar que mucha gente en la que había llegado a confiar, ni siquiera le había mandado un correo o algo por redes sociales. Especialmente los japoneses, como si esa tierra en el fondo, no lo terminara de aceptar. Aunque hubiera nacido allí.

Se dio cuenta que gracias a la fiesta, había podido olvidarse un rato de aquella chica cuyo nombre ni sabía, y se preguntó si acaso una de las muchas lucecitas que se contemplaban desde la ventana, correspondía al lugar en donde vivía ella.

¿Vive sola? ¿Con su familia? ¿Como será su vida social? ...¿tendrá novio?

Jouji le dio un sorbo largo a su jugo de berenjena, rogando porque tuviera algún tipo de efecto en él.

-Pues no quedaste tan mal como decían...- dijo una voz detrás de Jouji. Era uno de los inquilinos… Itsuki Takeshi, había algo misterioso en él, llegaba a altas horas de la noche, no se sabía exactamente en que trabajaba, su auto y posesiones revelaban unos fuertes ingresos, no se llevaba bien con los demás inquilinos, pero extrañamente siempre hablaba con Jouji. Tenía el cabello teñido de rubio, alguna cirugía estética en el rostro y siempre vestía a la última moda.

-Parece que sabes acerca de estas cosas ¿verdad?- Dijo Jouji observando a su rostro, parecía que había bebido bastante, aunque aún demostraba compostura.

-Por supuesto que lo sé, fui yo el que le recomendó ese cirujano a tu padre. Es uno de los más reputados en su campo y ha operado a muchas celebridades del mundo de la farándula.- dijo Takeshi con una sonrisa al final.

-Entonces, creo que debo darte las gracias. En el hospital llegué a oír que mi pronóstico no era el mejor.- Jouji lo dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-La verdad era que el cirujano estaba buscando un reto. estaba harto de hacer, párpados y narices para viejas gordas, cuando le comenté tu caso se entusiasmó bastante… e incluso aceptó un descuento importante en sus honorarios...- esto último lo dijo Takeshi en un tono condescendiente, sabía que estaba comprometiendo a Jouji, el "favor" que le había hecho no era cualquier cosa, y Jouji estaría obligado a "corresponderle". Pero aún era pronto para cobrarse el favor, así que Takeshi solo se limitó a hacérselo saber a Jouji.

-¿también conoces a ese cirujano?- Dijo Jouji un tanto nervioso, pero sin terminar de percatarse de las intenciones de Takeshi.

-Por supuesto, ha trabajado con nuestro "studio" en varias ocasiones, a veces una buena cirugía sale más barata y rápida que un montón de retoques en photoshop...- Takeshi interrumpió la charla de repente y comenzó a salir del apartamento discretamente, se dio cuenta que se le había ido la lengua con los detalles, culpa del alcohol probablemente. Prefirió retirarse a tiempo en lugar de arriesgarse a cometer más errores...


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

-¿Es realmente necesario que yo vaya a esa recepción?- trató de reponer Maki ante el sorpresivo "anuncio/orden" que le dieron sus padres.

-Si no fuese así, no te lo estaríamos diciendo. Sabemos que no eres muy dada a este tipo de eventos, tampoco es que nos guste fastidiarte. Pero también se supone que ya deberías estar al tanto de que estar a cargo de un hospital como el nuestro requiere de mantener unas muy buenas relaciones con posibles donantes e inversores. La medicina de alto nivel siempre es cara, porque siempre tenemos que tener lo último en tecnología y la única forma de lograr esto actualmente es con las "alianzas publico-privadas" es necesario que te vayas integrando a ese ambiente, la gente importante es cada vez más Joven y se llegará el momento en el que sea más fácil que tu consigas un contacto importante, que nosotros.- El padre de Maki sabía que eran unos términos muy duros para su hija que a sus ojos apenas era una niña. Pero el mundo ahora era diferente al que conoció en su juventud, ya no podía seguir tratando a su hija como una princesita, aunque paradójicamente le estuviera pidiendo que empezara a hacer el papel de… princesita.

-Vamos Maki, no pongas esa cara, no es tan malo como parece. Estarás en una de las salas más exclusivas de la ciudad con mucha gente interesante… Hasta es probable que conozcas algunos chicos...- Agregó la Madre de Maki intentado entusiasmar a su hija. Pero ella no lo tomó muy positivamente que digamos.

"Chicos… eso es lo que realmente se proponen"

Maki siempre sintió que sus padres trataban de meterle por los ojos a los hijos de sus "amistades" la mayoría de los cuales eran unos niñitos bastante engreídos. En su infancia llegó a tener varios amigos entrañables entre ellos, pero a medida que fue creciendo y fue viendo las cosas cada vez con menos inocencia llegó a aborrecerlos y tal vez fue por eso que su carácter se volvió tan agrio y apático.

En ese mundo donde la gente vale por lo que tiene, y no por lo que es. Las amistades son vistas como "una posesión mas" un accesorio, que conviene tener para presumir un rato, pero que de pronto puede pasar de moda y volverse molesto.

En un principio Maki iba a ingresar en la preparatoria UTX pero debido a diversas circunstancias, terminó en Otonokizaka. En un principio parecía una escuela más, repleta de niñitas pretenciosas a las que no tenía muchas ganas de acercarse. Pero cuando ingresó a Muse, Maki conoció lo gratificante de entrar en contacto con gente de distintas clases y diversos orígenes, descubriendo todo un nuevo mundo de emociones que hasta el momento había permanecido oculto a sus ojos. A veces sentía como si no quisiera volver a casa nunca.

Pero tampoco era como si odiase a sus padres y al hospital. Ella los admiraba profundamente, sus padres eran como magos poderosos que obraban auténticos milagros, devolviéndole la esperanza de una vida normal a gente que parecía condenada. El dinero que ganaban era relativamente poco en comparación al esfuerzo que ponían de su parte y lo mucho que le aportaban al mundo. Maki de alguna manera tenía unos deseos sinceros de seguir su estela y continuar con su labor… Pero ahora sentía algo de confusión, sin darse cuenta se había encontrado con "otras cosas" en la vida.

-¿Y no puedo invitar una amiga para que me acompañe?- Dijo Maki de repente al iluminársele la mente con una idea. La madre de Maki miró a su esposo con gesto de curiosidad. Este las miró a las dos (en el fondo eternamente sorprendido de que se parecieran tanto físicamente) y sin saber que responder solo pensó en voz alta.

-Bueno… es una recepción, para celebrar el cumpleaños del Hijo del embajador de la república de Malta. Así que al ser básicamente una "fiesta de cumpleaños" supongo que entre más chicos mejor… Puedo hablar con el secretario del embajador para que imprima otra invitación...-

Maki sonrió satisfecha.

Jouji se ajustó el corbatín y se puso un gabán antes de salir, era un tanto ridículo ir por la calle en traje de etiqueta, pero su padre estaba utilizando el auto así que tendría que ir a la recepción en transporte público.

Algo extraño sucedía mientras caminaba rumbo a la estación del metro.

En realidad llevaba varios días ocurriendo, pero entonces apenas si salía del apartamento una vez al día a comprar víveres en la tienda de conveniencia y no se notaba tanto. Pero ahora...

No había mujer que no girara disimuladamente la cabeza al verlo pasar. Murmullos, risitas y aullidos femeninos impregnaban el ambiente y eso era especialmente perturbador cuando las que lo hacían eran mujeres muy mayores, o niñitas muy pequeñas.

Lo peor es que no eran solo mujeres, Sujetos por todo Tokio parecían haber decidido salir del closet ese día. La situación era demasiado ridícula como para creérsela, así que supuso que su nerviosismo estaba exagerando las cosas. Después de todo, este sería el primer evento al que asistiría después de su recuperación. No estaba muy seguro de que le fuera a ir bien, el panorama en redes sociales era fatal. Los japoneses eran muy dados a "hacer limpieza" en sus contactos y redes sociales por internet. Por desgracia y quizás debido a que él no era una persona con "una importancia real" había caído en muchas de esas limpiezas. Poco a poco sentía que se iba convirtiendo en un fantasma ignorado.

También temía que el accidente le hubiera dejado alguna lesión irreversible que mermara sus capacidades físicas de forma permanente. A Jouji le encantaba bailar, era una de las pocas cosas en las que destacaba y una de las principales razones por las cuales lo invitaban a las fiestas. Apenas salió de la convalecencia se dedicó a entrenar y prepararse por su cuenta con una rutina digna de un idol profesional.

Todo parecía estar en orden y no le dolía nada. Aún así seguía sintiéndose "oxidado" y falto de ese "algo" que diferenciaba a un buen bailarín de un "maestro de la pista" Hubiera querido regresar con su antiguo tutor de baile y ensayar como en los viejos tiempos. Pero ya no tenía el dinero para pagar las clases y su tutor pues… Como que no estaba muy contento con la inconstancia de Jouji.

"No quiero volver a ver tu puta cara en mi estudio nunca más ¡Lárgate!" había sido lo último que había escuchado de él.

Iba un tanto distraído pensando en esta y otras cosas, cuando de pronto una mujer comenzó caminar a su lado y empezó a hablarle.

-Hola guapo… ¿Porqué tanta prisa? conozco un lugar cerca de aquí ¿no te gustaría tomar un trago?- La mujer no estaba nada mal, pero Jouji no estaba acostumbrado a que mujeres hechas y derechas le tiraran los trastos.

-Lo siento señorita, agradezco su oferta, pero estoy ocupado en este momento- Dijo Jouji tratando de proyectar un aire indiferente, la mujer siguió caminando junto a él y cambió un poco el tono de su voz...

-A decir verdad yo también estoy ocupada… por lo que seré directa: tienes potencial para convertirte en la próxima bomba del mundo del entretenimiento para mujeres, normalmente no hago esto, tengo empleados que lo hacen por mí, pero al ver tu cara, sencillamente no pude resistirme y creo que las clientas tampoco lo harán. Te aseguro que por un par de horas te haré ganar cientos de miles y si eres lo suficientemente audaz podrían ser millones, toma mi tarjeta, estaré esperando tu llamada.- Luego de darle la tarjeta la mujer siguió su camino, pero antes le dijo:

-Si no quieres entrar al negocio lo entenderé, pero al menos dame el número de tu cirujano, el tipo es un prodigio divino...-

Entonces Jouji lo entendió: a medida que fue pasando la inflamación, su rostro fue regresando a la normalidad. Pero no volvió a ser exactamente como era antes, algunas de sus facciones se hicieron más finas, su barbilla se había pronunciado ligeramente, sus ojos habían adquirido un aspecto felino, su boca era ligeramente más grande y sus labios más finos y delicados.

Se había convertido en un puto performer de Visual Key.

¡El cirujano! Había sido el maldito cirujano… Claro… "Estaba buscando un reto" "Había trabajado con el 'estudio' de Takeshi" …Ahora todas las piezas iban encajando.

En cuanto subió al metro, Jouji se hizo en un rincón y revisó la tarjeta que le había dado la mujer. Tenía el nombre de su negocio, un número de teléfono y un discreto código QR. Jouji sacó su móvil y leyó el código con él. Apareció una página con un bonito intro animado y luego… El apocalipsis.

Un escalofriante catálogo de videos para adultos de temática gay, protagonizados por jovencitos "de buen ver" y clasificados por género a cuan más tenebroso… "Sado" "Humillation" "Extreme toys" y un innombrable ETC… Jouji cerró la página y borró el historial de su navegador, al tiempo que trataba de hacer cara de "como si nada" el resto del trayecto trató de concentrarse en la fiesta y de practicar su italiano, rogando por qué no se hubiese oxidado con el tiempo.

Nico no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. ¡Realmente estaba a bordo de un auto de lujo con un vestido increíble en camino a una fiesta de gala! y aunque su vestido de fiesta negro entallado y sostenido por un collarín desde su cuello con los brazos al descubierto, pero enfundados en un par de coquetos guantes a juego que llegaban hasta el antebrazo terminando con una falda larga de elegante caída que resaltaba sus caderas, era bueno. El de Maki estaba en otra liga, el voluptuoso faldón de varias capas rematadas en holanes la hacía parecer una rosa roja aterciopelada en aquel vestido que le dejaba la espalda y hombros al descubierto, sus pendientes relucían como faros en una costa brumosa. Nico se preguntaba si esa enorme piedra en el anillo de su mano realmente era un diamante, mientras que ella apenas tenía un fino collar de plata que le habían prestado y se preguntaba si era adecuado que llevara coletas en su cabello, aunque sus lazos fueran muy bonitos. Porque el peinado de Maki estaba de infarto… recogido, pero dejando caer algunos mechones y sostenido con una redecilla con brillantes… La Intensa envidia que Nico siempre sintió por Maki y su facilidad para destacar ahora solo era una especie de "Coro gospel" que retumbaba en su cabeza. Lo único que realmente lamentaba era que las demás chicas no pudieran estar ahí, seguramente entre todas lo pasarían bomba.

Una vez se apearon del automóvil, entraron en el lujoso edificio donde el evento se llevaría a cabo, fueron conducidas hasta un pasillo donde les solicitaron sus invitaciones y verificaron si estaban en la lista de invitados. Nico notó algo inquieta como el Bouncer y parte del personal, la miraban raro… seguramente por no reconocerla como parte de alguna de las familias distinguidas de Tokio. Más procuró no hacer caso de aquello y solamente entró junto con Maki dándose aires de grandeza y dignidad.

Una vez adentro, Llegaron a un amplio salón con un techo muy alto decorado con lámparas muy lujosas, el piso era de una marquesina reluciente como un espejo. En el lugar se encontraba ya una buena cantidad de gente, la mayoría jóvenes Procedentes de familias muy prestigiosas. Nico notó al instante que había muchas chicas atractivas y que difícilmente ella destacaría allí. Comenzaron los saludos y presentaciones, aunque Maki ocasionalmente decía sentirse incómoda, se desenvolvía increíblemente bien en ese ambiente, mientras que Nico apenas si podía asentir y contestar con monosílabos. Pero era cuando comenzaban a hablar en idiomas raros que Nico sentía morir...

-Ah! Yes!-

A eso se reducía su discurso, No conocía a nadie, no podía hablar, no sabía que decir. Aquellas personas hablaban de cosas muy lejanas para ella, viajes a países lejanos, gente a la que ella no conocía, cosas que ella no podía comprar… Gradualmente se fue dando cuenta que había entrado en un ambiente que no era el suyo, que ella no pertenecía a este lugar. Por más de que trataba de convencerse a sí misma que una "Súper idol" como ella debía de frecuentar esta clase de eventos. Se sintió atrapada y nerviosa. Constantemente, escapaba a beber o tomar algunos bocadillos y como consecuencia, constantemente visitaba el servicio para señoritas, en donde podía calmarse y respirar unos minutos.

"Bien Nico… no pierdas el control… no es como si quisieras escapar de aquí lo más pronto posible, debe haber por lo menos alguien con quien puedas establecer una conversación de más de tres minutos… y sobre todo… debería poder soltarme de Maki… ya parezco su comadrona o su sirvienta..."

Nico se preparaba para volver cuando notó que en el servicio, también estaba Maki y las dos estaban a solas.

-¿que tal la fiesta?- Dijo Maki mientras se retocaba un poco las sombras en los párpados.

-¿la fiesta?… oh sí, sí… la fiesta está genial… gracias por haberme invitado- contestó Nico al tiempo que se daba cuenta en el espejo; que a ella tampoco le caería mal un retoque en el maquillaje.

-Vamos… no mientas sé que estás, nerviosa… no te preocupes intentaré terminar mi misión aquí lo más pronto posible y nos iremos a pasar el resto de la velada en un lugar más cómodo…- Le dijo Maki en un tono cómplice a Nico, mientras que para sus adentros sonreía satisfecha todo iba según su plan, incluso había hecho reservaciones en un exclusivo restaurante de las cercanías que tenía fama de ser escenario de ponderosas escenas románticas. Maki contuvo un suspiro y cuando terminó con su maquillaje, invitó a Nico que volvieran juntas, pero esta le dijo que se adelantara, su maquillaje requeriría un poco más de tiempo.

Mientras se maquillaba Nico se lamentaba el no haber podido disimular lo perdedora que se sentía. Si Maki lo había notado ¿los demás invitados también? por desgracia la fiesta no era un videojuego de ocho bits al que pudiera darle reset y volver a comenzar. Tal vez debería hacerle caso a Maki y aprovechar la primera oportunidad que tuviese para escapar...

Nico se dio un último vistazo al espejo, era inútil intentar algo más, esto era lo mejor que podía llegar a verse y no es que estuviese tan mal. La única diferencia la hacía su actitud, aguantaría hasta que Maki terminara con lo suyo y se iría a celebrar con ella… su derrota.

Se asomó tímidamente desde la salida del servicio, todo seguía igual con grupitos de gente conversando y riendo, cuando notó que una presencia obscura y satinada surcaba la estancia, con elegancia y distinción, se detenía momentáneamente para saludar de cuando en cuando a algunos de los presentes.

"oh! cielosanto! ¿De dónde salió ese bombón?! No puedo creerlo... ¡es como si se hubiera escapado de un Juego otome! tengo que hablarle… ¡ya sé! le diré a Maki que me lo presente… Maki… Maki..."

Pero Maki había desaparecido, Nico entró en crisis, si no hacía algo perdería a ese "Ikemen" de vista y perdería su oportunidad. Pues también notó como otras chicas ponían cara velocirraptor en celo por toda la estancia. No tenía más alternativa ¡tenía que hacerlo!

-¡TRANSFORMACIÓN!-

Al soltarse los lazos de las coletas Nico liberó sus poderes ocultos transformándose en la legendaria "Natural Nico".

Casi como si fuera un milagro en cuanto Nico fue regresando a la estancia, empezó a sonar música rítmica, casi que como anunciando su entrada. Instintivamente ella sincronizó su paso al ritmo de la música, la estancia entera era una pasarela solo para ella.

Nico sabía que sus compañeras de Muse eran atractivas y se robaban las miradas de los hombres, ella ocasionalmente imitaba esos rasgos, se "disfrazaba mentalmente" de ellas. pero en esta ocasión conjuró dentro de sí todo el encanto combinado de las ocho: la energía de Rin, la malicia de Nozomi, la candidez de Hanayo, el porte de Umi, la mirada de Kotori, el entusiasmo de Honoka, la elegancia de Eli y el temple de Maki.

-¿Quién es esa chica?- se preguntaron varios de los presentes que aunque incluso ya la habían visto y hasta saludado, no la reconocieron tras su transformación. Ella proyectaba un aura… Diferente.

La música fue aumentando gradualmente su intensidad, en algunos lugares empezaban a formarse parejas y la gente inconscientemente comenzaba a contonearse...

-Ja! ¿A eso le llaman bailar? es hora de que alguien le enseñe a estos plebeyos...- Dijo Nico para sí misma al tiempo que esbozaba una dulce sonrisa e iniciaba un solo de baile con pasos que las Muse habían practicado para "Anemone Heart" pues para esta canción Kotori había querido lucirse con la coreografía. El resultado fue abrumador, por todas partes las miradas se dirigieron al centro de la pista donde la misteriosa belleza de negro reclamaba el trono de la fiesta.

-Lo siento muñeca, no puedo permitirlo, el alma de la fiesta debo ser ¡YO!- dijo Jouji para sí al tiempo que irrumpió en el corrillo del centro de la pista haciendo entrada de baile "Jerk" a la pista que remató haciéndole un gesto al Dj quien lo reconoció de inmediato.

-JO, JOU, JOUJI!- Dijo el Dj (Dj "LuMumBa") quien reconoció al sujeto como habitual de las fiestas de Tokio y con quién solía discutir sobre música de vez en cuando. La gente sin estar segura de que estaba pasando, simplemente soltó un ligero aplauso, todo parecía demasiado "coreografiado" para tratarse de algo espontáneo.

Aquello tomó a Nico un poco por sorpresa, por un lado se sintió un tanto opacada, pero por el otro aquel sujeto tan apuesto, había aparecido repentinamente frente a ella. Hubo unos instantes de silencio hasta el momento en que alguien del público, un sujeto de anteojos la señaló notoriamente y dijo emocionadamente y a voz en cuello:

-NICO, NICO, NIII!- a lo que siguió otro aplauso, esta vez dirigido hacia Nico, quien no podía creer que hubiera alguien allí que la reconociera. Ella hizo su gesto "persona" característico en agradecimiento, y el individuo que la señaló enloqueció.

Nico y Jouji se detuvieron y miraron frente a frente, se hizo un silencio, las luces se fueron volviendo tenues y luego un reflector los enfocó. Dj LuMumBa operaba todo desde su consola, su instinto le decía que este era el espectáculo que necesitaba para encender esta aburrida fiesta. Ella no podía creerlo ¡estaba frente al Ikemen! Jouji la observaba fijamente de arriba a abajo.

"primero se me apareció un ángel… y ahora se me aparece una diablilla ¿eh?"

Un giro sorpresivo y Jouji extendía su mano a la desconocida.

-¿me concedería la próxima pieza dulce princesa?-

Nico tomó dos puntas de su falda y las levantó al tiempo que se inclinaba en sutil reverencia.

-el gusto os concedo gentil caballero...-

Entonces los bajos hicieron retumbar la cristalería del lugar.

Maki hizo una cortés reverencia ante el embajador de Malta y su hijo, un niño de apenas diez años, cuyo cumpleaños supuestamente estaba siendo celebrado. Ambos mostraron gran interés por la labor en terapia de rehabilitación y cirugía reconstructiva que el hospital de sus padres llevaba a cabo, Maki estaba satisfecha de haber facilitado una reunión entre el ministro de salud de Malta y su padre quien seguramente se alegraría al oír la noticia. Más importante que todo eso… Era que por fin podría escapar de esta farsa junto con su preciosa Nico y pasar una Maravillosa velada juntas. Pero entonces todos notaron que el piso comenzaba a retumbar de manera acompasada.

-Vaya… parece que los Jóvenes por fin entraron en ambiente- Dijo el embajador que se levantó de su asiento y junto con su hijo fue a ver qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. No sin antes mirar atrás y decirle a Maki.

-Vamos hija… ¿no querrás perderte lo mejor de la fiesta?-

Maki miró extrañada, todo el bucólico ambiente de hace solo veinte minutos se había transformado en una especie de club nocturno, lleno de luces y humo en donde un montón de gente le hacía corrillo y palmas a una pareja que bailaba en el centro, algo como una especie de extraño tango electrónico que...

-¡NICO!- Maki se quedó boquiabierta, solo la había dejado sola un instante y se había convertido una especie de odalisca sin el menor rastro de timidez o nerviosismo... y se había conseguido un tipo… un tipo bastante apuesto… con cirugía… pero aún así bastante apuesto, que de alguna manera le resultaba familiar, pero no sabía de dónde… el caso es que él a Nico… a su dulce Nico la agarraba con lascivia de la cintura y se contoneaba restregándole sus partes…

Maki sintió como de pronto una horrible sensación se apoderaba de ella. Sacó un pañuelo y lo mordió con ira...

Nico y Jouji enfrascados en su "contienda" tardaron un poco en notar a la recién llegada, pero en cierto momento la notaron.

-¡Cielosanto! ¡Es el ángel!-

-¡Maki chan! ¡Por fin estás de regreso!-

Jouji pensó: "¡Es ella! ¡Es ella! ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? No creí que volvería a verla tan pronto… lo importante en este momento es no quedar como idiota tengo que seguir bailando" Nico pensó: "Ahora que Maki está aquí, tengo que demostrarle que soy capaz de disfrutar de esta fiesta sin ser una carga para ella ¡Tengo que bailar como si no hubiera un mañana!".

Siguieron bailando, cada vez de manera más intensa, mostrando sus mejores pasos y dando un verdadero espectáculo que dejaba atónitos a los presentes. Hasta que el Dj le bajó el 'beat' a la música, para dejar a los bailantes descansar, para Maki fueron los dos minutos treinta segundos más duros y angustiosos que hubiese vivido. Al final Nico y Jouji tuvieron que inclinarse y sostenerse con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas para tomar aire.

-WoW… Eso estuvo increíble ¿Eres bailarina profesional?- Dijo Jouji mirando, o más bien admirando a Nico que se secaba el sudor con leves toques de su pañuelo antes de que le hiciera trizas el maquillaje.

-Je… Estoy en un grupo de idol… Pero hay chicas mucho mejores que yo y tú ¿Qué? Nunca había visto a alguien moverse como tú… Fuera de un videoclip musical...- Dijo Nico, notando como los nervios volvían a ella y le subían por la garganta, "Natural Nico" había gastado casi todo su "maná"

-Ja! Yo solo me aparezco con frecuencia por esta clase de fiestas… No soy alguien importante o algo así… ¡Tú sí que debes ser rica y famosa!- Comentaba Jouji mientras arrebataba un par de bebidas a un camarero para compartirlas con Nico. Al principio pensó que la chica no era la gran cosa, solo una tonta con pretensiones de "idol" pero algo al bailar con ella le había hecho sentir una "chispa" algo especial que no le sucedía con las demás chicas.

Se miraban a los ojos y había fuego en sus miradas.

-¿Rica y famosa yo? ¡jajaja! solo estoy aquí porque una amiga me invitó, pensando que esta fiesta iba a ser un bodrio...- Dijo Nico esforzándose por no comenzar reír de nervios como una tonta antes de beber un sorbo largo de aquel vaso de cristal, sin poder apartar los ojos de la mirada de aquel sujeto.

-Ah! qué bueno que te estés divirtiendo en este bodrio de fiesta...- Dijo Maki acercándose a ellos con una sonrisa ultra forzada, una vena en la frente a punto de estallar y un aura negra rodeándola.

"¡ah! ¡Es el ángel! me voy a morir… Por un momento olvidé que ella también está aquí"

-¡Mira! ¡Ella es mi amiga! déjame te la presento: Maki, él es Jo-Jouji? y Jo-Jouji, ella es Nishikino Maki.- Dijo Nico orgullosísima de poder exhibirle a su amiga la jugosa presa que había "capturado".

-Yamagata Jouji, para ser más exacto, encantado de conocerle.- aclaró Jouji mientras le ofrecía una mano a Maki hecho un manojo de nervios. No podía creer que la tuviera en frente, la misma chica en la que no podía dejar de pensar, mucho menos el verla en ese atuendo tan absolutamente despampanante que eclipsaba todo a su alrededor. Era como un ensueño andante.

-El gusto es mío, Yamagata-san- contestó secamente Maki estrechando la mano de Jouji.

Después de eso se hizo un incómodo silencio.

"y ahora ¿Qué demonios hago?" se preguntaron los tres en sus mentes… y cuando cada uno estaba a punto de tomar la peor elección posible. El homenajeado de la fiesta tomó el micrófono para hacer un anuncio.

-Damas y caballeros, me alegra sobremanera que estén disfrutando en esta recepción para celebrar mi cumpleaños. Y aunque es obvio que no los conozco a casi ninguno de ustedes, me gustaría pedirles algo...-

Se hizo silencio y la mayoría prestó atención a lo que el niño estaba hablando, claro que no faltaron los patanes que siguieron en lo suyo ignorando al chico por completo, este sin embargo continuó hablando:

-Cuando mi padre (el señor embajador) y yo llegamos a este país, yo no podía caminar. Tuve una meningitis aguda hace un par de años que me dejó hemipléjico y todos los médicos de mi país dieron mi caso por perdido. Pero gracias a las iniciativas de colaboración internacional entre cuerpos médicos de especialistas, mi padre supo de una serie de estudios con terapias experimentales aquí en Japón que podrían representar una esperanza para mí.-

Entonces el niño anduvo un par de pasos y los que estaban allí pudieron comprender que se trataba de algo extraordinario. Jouji miró sus propias piernas, había pasado por algo similar hace poco. El chico continuó hablando.

-Hoy puedo decirles con alegría que el tratamiento fue un éxito, desgraciadamente mi fortuna no puede ser compartida con otros miles de personas en todo el mundo con condiciones similares a las mías. La industria de los servicios hospitalarios es un ambiente muy duro y competitivo, donde lo más normal es que las ganancias tengan mayor prioridad que la salud de los pacientes. Obviamente hay iniciativas de colaboración, mayormente a nivel académico, pero son casi que anecdóticas y de escasos resultados. Tengo la sincera convicción que si gente como ustedes utilizara su capacidad y sus contactos, podría fomentarse la colaboración entre instituciones médicas. He preparado un formulario para quienes quieran presentarse voluntariamente ayudarme con esta idea, mi idea es formar una asociación para el fomento de la colaboración médica. Eso es todo lo que tenía por decirles… gracias por la atención… pueden… seguir con la fiesta, a los interesados los estaré esperando aquí...-

Y el chico se quedó esperando... la indiferencia con la que la mayoría de los invitados tomaron las palabras del niño fue escalofriante. A nadie parecía interesarle el comprometerse con un "club" de activismo social en el que seguramente habría un montón de actividades aburridas e inútiles en las que solo se perdería tiempo. El hijo del embajador no pudo evitar una expresión de frustración.

Maki estaba muy indignada, no estaba segura de que hacer. Tenía ganas de gritarles a todos esos inútiles ¡esto era algo importante! pero sabía que con perder los estribos, no iba a lograr nada. En lugar de eso solo fue a donde estaba el chico, tomó uno de los formularios y comenzó a llenarlo apoyándose con una de las mesas en donde había comida.

Se oyeron algunos comentarios, algunos no sonaban nada bien...

Nico estuvo presta y de inmediato fue a seguir el ejemplo de su amiga para apoyarla, aún sin tener claro que era en lo que se estaba metiendo. Pero dado lo notoria que fue en la fiesta, algo más de rumor se escuchó por ahí...

Luego las dos se sorprendieron cuando vieron a Jouji sacar una pluma y llenar su propio formulario.

-No es necesario que haga esto señor… Es solo para gente realmente interesada- le dijo Maki en tono de reprimenda, y no era para menos… parecía que solamente lo estuviera haciendo para impresionarlas a ellas y quedar bien, pero Jouji ni se inmutó ante sus palabras y siguió llenando el formulario hasta que terminó y lo entregó, luego se dirigió a Maki quién aún seguía llenando su formulario.

-Me temo que se equivoca Nishikino-san, es absolutamente necesario que yo haga esto.- dijo aquello Jouji en un tono bastante alto, para que todo el mundo pudiera oírlo. Cuando notó que había captado la atención de los invitados continuó:

-hace apenas un par de meses, estaba postrado en una cama de hospital sin que los médicos estuvieran seguros de que yo pudiera volver a caminar. Si no fuera porque mi padre y mis amigos lograron hacer que cirujanos y especialistas de diferentes clínicas colaboraran juntos en mi tratamiento y recuperación, Yo no estaría aquí en este momento.- le dijo a Maki con firmeza y cortesía, pero sobre todo dirigiéndose de forma indirecta a todos los que en forma disimulada estaban atentos a la discusión.

Jouji observó a los demás, no estaba seguro de que hacer, tal vez si iba podría convencer a un par de amigos para que se apuntaran, o tal vez solo haría el ridículo. Uno de los invitados le devolvió la mirada: Natokiri Soichiro, hijo de un notable industrial. Conocía a Jouji desde que eran niños. En un momento dado llegó a odiarlo con toda su alma y considerarlo su peor enemigo, Jouji era un verdadero cabrón capaz de lo peor. Pero su padre era demasiado poderoso y no pudo hacer nada para darle su merecido. Hace un par de años, se lo había vuelto a encontrar en Alemania. Su padre aún era uno de los hombres más ricos de Japón, pero algo en Jouji había cambiado, algo había comenzado a quebrar ese egoísmo enfermo que lo caracterizaba. Jouji lo había tratado muy bien y hasta le había ayudado con un par de problemas. Cuando Natokiri supo que la familia Yamagata lo había perdido todo, no fue capaz de alegrarse tanto como hubiera querido antes. Ahora eran… amigos. ¿Quizás fuera la amistad lo que tenía el poder de derrotar esa maldad? Antes de que se diera cuenta, Natokiri estaba llenando un formulario y sintiendo una pesada palmada en la espalda a modo de agradecimiento por parte de aquel sujeto. Y se sentía bien.

Detrás de Natokiri, otras seis personas se decidieron a acercase al lugar donde se encontraba el hijo del embajador. Quien por fin pudo sonreír de verdad por primera vez en su cumpleaños.

-Ah! ¡Ya es tardísimo! Maki… por favor… regrésame a mi casa- le dijo Nico suplicante a su amiga.

-Pero si la fiesta acaba de empezar...- repuso Maki sorprendida.

-lo sé… pero mamá solo me dio permiso hasta las nueve...- le confesó Nico ruborizada.

-¿Hasta las nueve? ¿Que acaso eres una niña de primaria? bueno, vamos… creo que lo que tenía que hacer por aquí, ya lo hice...- Terminó por decir Maki. Sus planes se habían desmoronado frente a sus ojos, aunque de alguna manera también ella estaba contenta de poder salir de allí. De modo que tomó a Nico de una mano y comenzó a guiarla a la salida.

-Oye ¡espera! ¿Ya se van?- Preguntó Jouji desconcertado al ver cómo iban saliendo las dos chicas que le habían arreglado la velada. Él ardía en deseos de poder estar más tiempo con ellas.

-Tenemos asuntos pendientes- dijo Maki con aquel tono cortante.

-En verdad lo siento tenemos que irnos ¡adiós!- dijo Nico sacudiendo la mano en gesto de despedida. Pero luego agregó:

-Ah! pero antes… sé que Maki quiere decírtelo, pero es demasiado Tsundere así que lo diré yo: ¡Muchas gracias!-

Jouji notó como en ese momento Maki miró hacia atrás en dirección a él… lo que Nico decía en alguna forma era cierto, fueron unos instantes mágicos en los que pudieron verse a los ojos. Ellas se fueron y Jouji se quedó allí anonadado, atrapado en el hechizo. No se dio cuenta cuando el Fan de Nico se acercó a él a preguntarle que tanto la conocía y si era posible contratarlos a los dos para animar una fiesta que habría la próxima semana.

-0-


End file.
